Working Woman
by Sami1997
Summary: Regina is working in various customer services jobs. When people ask stupid questions, Regina tends to lose her professionalism.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read, just wanted to say, this is just for fun. I personally have worked in customer service for a long time and I could only imagine what Regina would say. Enjoy!**

Regina sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt. She hated dressing so casual, but her new job was making her, if she dressed in her usual pantsuit, people would confuse her as someone from corporate. She reached over on the counter and grabbed her name tag and placing it on her shirt, she looked back at her reflection and rolled her eyes and headed out the door.

When she arrived at work she straight to the break room to clock in. Once she did, she went to the schedule, hoping they put her in the back room, so no one would see her like this. Finding her name she followed it, and her heart sank.

_Regina Mills….Cashier _

Groaning, she left the break room and headed out front to get her day started. When she got out onto the floor, she noticed there were a lot of people shopping around today, and she hoped this would be a fast 8 hours.

"Good Morning Regina." Maddie, a 22 year old, finishing up her senior year in college called out when she saw her.

"Good Morning Ruby, how are you today?" Regina asked, smiling. As much as she hated working at Target, she loved the friends she was making here.

"Well, we have had a pretty busy day so far. There was a line before we opened today." Maddie answered, folding some clothes that were on the back counter. "Lots of returns today to, gotta love it." She joked.

"You would think people would have better things to do. They act like the world is ending if we open even a minute late, or have to stand in line for more than 30 seconds." Regina groaned.

"You need to get your anger in check." Maddie laughed.

"I wouldn't be angry if there were less stupid people in the world." She pointed out

"Touché." Maddie laughed.

Their joking was short lived when a woman came around the counter, heading for the registers. Regina cleared her throat and straighten up, getting ready to check this person out and for both of them to get on with their day.

"I can help you down here on register 3." Regina called down, in her customer services voice.

The woman was a couple of inches taller than Regina, and had her hair long, and was about 30 years old. When she reached the register, she began placing items on the counter, after saying "Hi."

Regina began grabbing one article of clothing at a time, and scanning them, before folding them and placing them in a plastic bag. After scanning and folding about 3 shirts and a pair of pants, Regina picked up a dress and was about to scan it when the women quickly stopped her.

"Oh! Wait! I noticed there was some black stuff on the bottom and was wondering if I could get anything off for it?" The women said, quickly pulling the dress out of Regina's hands and showed her the bottom of the dress that had a small dust like look to it.

"Alright, let me see." Regina said, putting her hand on the dress, getting annoyed. Looking that the price tag, Regina noticed the dress was already on Clarence. "Well, I see here that this dress was already on Clarence, which means its already marked down, I am unable to give any discounts for it." Regina tried to explain calmly.

The women's face fell and she began to tighten her grip on the dress. "But..but its dirty, I should get something off." the women demanded.

"The dress was originally $29.99 and is now $19. You are getting almost $11 off. I am afraid I can't take anything else off. " Regina said, hoping the women would get it and take the dress or say never mind.

"I want to speak to your manager!" The women demanded

Regina lost all her patients at that moment at looked at the women harshly. "Look, the manager is going to say the same thing I just told you. We are unable to take anymore money off, that is store policy. If this dress was not already marked down we would only be able to take 10% off, so that would only be about $3. You are making a big deal over something that you can wash off!" Regina said, her heart pounding slightly from angry and adrenaline.

The women stared at her for a moment, not saying anything.

"Do you still want me to call my manager for you?" Regina asked.

"No, that's okay. Just ring the rest of it up." The women said quietly.

Once the women paid for her clothes and left the building, Maddie began laughing. "You are ruthless."

"Don't be an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina had been at work for a couple of hours. Looking down on her register, the clock told her she has about 3 hours left. Her day had been a pretty average day. A few returns, people buying holiday attire and decorations. Regina didn't mind the job, but the ear splitting holiday music she could do without. If her heard _All I Want For Christmas _one more time, she was going to personally cut off her ears.

She saw a plump older women begin to make her way in line with a cart full of stuff. She heard a groan from beside her. Turn her head, Regina saw Maddie rolling her eyes.

"What?" She asked. In recent she loved hearing Maddie's stories about awful customers, they usually begin when she groans like that.

"That women that is making her way to the registers." Maddie began in a hushed tone, loud enough so only Regina could hear her.

"Yeah?"

"She is the absolute worst. She is impatient and rude and.." Maddie began to trail off a she was getting herself all worked up.

"Tell you what, I will take her and you can go on break." Regina offered.

"If you take her, I will watch. I will pretend to work on the hanger over there or something." Maddie said with a smile, walking towards the rack of hangers that needed to be more organized.

After about another minute the women had made her way to the line of registers and Regina raised her hand and called out "I can help you right here!"

With a smile, the woman made her way over to her. Regina saw her as a nice older women, maybe in her late fifties or early sixties. She noticed the women had about half a cart full of holiday items, and some were glass. Regina opened her drawer of paper to prepare herself to wrap them up, so none of them would break on the ride home.

When the women reached her, they greeted each other and the women began to place the ideas on the counter. Regina reached for the first one before the woman slammed her hand on the counter and scolded her.

"Don't touch them until everything is on the counter!"

Taken back Regina stared at her for a moment before removing her hands and placing them by her side. "My apologies." She said, feeling a bit more patient today than she usually was.

When all of the women's stuff was on the counter, Regina began to scan her items and placing them in the bag. When she placed the second item in the bag, the woman slammed her hand on the counter again and scolded Regina.

"No! One item per bag. The bags here are so flimsy that they break with more than one thing in it. And don't you dare wrap any of my glass things in that paper, it does nothing. I want every item in its on bag and I want you to double bag it!" The woman yelled.

Regina lost all her patients she had and looked at the women. "Listen, if you don't like our NORMAL plastic bags, than maybe you should invest in some reusable ones. Not only are you killing our planet, but you are making my job more difficult. You have over 20 things on this counter, and that will be over 20 bags next thing is you will be yelling at me for having too many bags in your cart.."

"Well, I just.." The women started, her own face turning red with anger.

"And another thing." Regina started up again, not giving the women time to speak. She could hear Maddie, trying not to laugh. "We are not your personal slaves, we get paid minimum wage to check you out, and put merchandise on the floor. So I would suggest you keep that in mind next time you come in!"

"Well, I can promise you I will never return here again." The women said, grabbing her purse, ready to leave.

"Well that's a dream come true!" Regina yelled after her.

Looking over, she say Maddie crying from laughing so hard "You really made my day."

"I mean come on, we are people, if you don't like what we have, just leave, or order it online." Regina stated, moving items left by the women off of her counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was rushing down the road, realizing she overslept and was going to be late for work. Pulling into her store's parking lot she rushed out and started speed walking across the parking lot, almost getting hit by a car. When she finally made it inside, she took a deep breath to compose herself and started heading to her break room to clock in.

On her way back to the front she noticed the store was not as full as it usually is. Giving a sigh of relief she walked over to her register, smiling at Maddie.

"Ready for another fun filled day?" Maddie asked with a big smile on her face.

"How do you have so much energy?" Regina asked.

"I live on coffee." Maddie jokes. "I also love watching you get annoyed with people, it really makes my day!"

"Well I am glad one of us is enjoying it." Regina groaned, but couldn't help but smile back.

It was halfway through her shift, and her day had been like any other. People checking out, people wanting to return something, nothing out of the ordinary. She began to feel exhausted talking to so many people, saying the same thing over and over again. " Hi, how are you? Did you find everything okay. Your total is… Have a great day!" Regina felt like a broken record. When she saw a woman with a cart overflowing, Regina times her checkouts perfectly to be able to help this woman.

"I can help you right over here!" Regina called down to the woman.

The woman looked over at Regina and smiled, walking down to her register.

"Good afternoon! How are you today?" Regina asked in her customer service voice. Regina sometimes scared herself with how high pitch and caring she sounded when she spoke to customers.

"I am alright how are you?" the woman asked her, placing her items on the counter.

Regina answered the question and began scanning the items and placing them in bags. She would make comments on a couple of items when she would scan them, saying how she liked them. Regina enjoyed going off script slightly and no longer felt like a broken record.

When everything was scanned and all of the bags were on the counter Regina gave the women her total. "Okay! Your total today is $263 even." Regina stated.

The women looked back at Regina with a blank stare before looking at all the bags. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry, there was supposed to be a couple different transactions."

Regina felt a small ping of annoyance run through her, but tried to push the feeling down. "Not a problem! What are the items that were supposed to be in the other transaction?"

The women went through the bags and about half of them needed to be canceled off of Regina's register. Regina gave her the new total and the woman handed her her credit card while putting the bags in the cart.

Looking at the items left on hert counter, Regina gave another Reassuring smile. "Are the rest of these going on the same transaction?"

"Yes! Again, I'm sorry, I have to buy things for work and I use the company card and I got distracted." The woman stated, watching Regina ring up the rest of her stuff.

"It's not a problem at all. What do you do for work?" Regina asked.

As she listened to what the woman was doing for work, the woman reached over to their cooler and grabbed a drink and put in on the counter, along with a candy bar.

Regina cleared her throat and gave the women her new total. The woman gave her a different credit card. When everything was in her cart and paid for, Regina handed her recipit.

"Well you are all set and I hope you have a great day!"

"No, I'm not." The women stated.

Taken back, Regina looked down at her counter, thinking she may have forgotten an item. WIth nothing left on the counter she looked back at the women confused. "I'm sorry, did I forget to ring something up?"

"Yes, I put a candy bar and water on your counter." she said, raising her voice slightly.

Regina felt her annoyance level rise. "I did see you put them on my counter, I rang them up with the last transaction."

"Well that was a dumb thing to do! That was to go on a different transaction. I told you I had a couple of them!" The women practically yelled, going through the bags in her cart, looking for the candy and drink. When she found them she placed them back on the counter and glared at Regina. "No take these off the card you just swiped and put them on a different card! I mean honestly!"

Regina had enough and looked at the woman. "I will be more than happy to do that for you." Regina said. Regina began to give the women back her money and scan the items for a different transaction. "For future reference, when you come to a register let them know you have more then one transaction and tell them exactly how many you have. If they are in the middle of a transaction and you put something on the counter, your cashier is going to think you want this on the same card. If you want it on a different one you need to tell them. We are not mind readers."

Regina handed the women her new receipt and her last bag. "Now I hope you have a splendid day."

The women left without saying anything and Regina called over the next customer, more than happy to sound like a broken record for the rest of her shift. 


End file.
